


Wrong number

by hwasunny



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: AU, Chats, Fluff, Love/Hate, M/M, Party, Sarcasm, happy end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:47:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25846840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwasunny/pseuds/hwasunny
Summary: Every Friday, Wooyoung does the same thing: goes to a club, gets drunk and asks for a number from some pretty girl. Almost every time he writes it down incorrectly. This evening is no exception, but something is going wrong this time.+ xxx-xxx-xxxShall we send dickpics to each other?
Relationships: Choi San & Jung Wooyoung, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung
Comments: 4
Kudos: 91





	Wrong number

Wooyoung enjoys drinking with his friends on Friday nights too much and he has a really bad coordination. So while writing down the number of the charming blonde that Wooyoung met at the bar that night, his brain didn't even think he was drunk. This means that the number in 99 out of 100 cases will be entered incorrectly and goodbye to a cute date with a possible continuation. 

Wooyoung is already starting to get tired of drinking a sugary-sweet cocktail, which was preceded by more than one shot of whiskey, so he hurries to flirtatiously smile at this girl and leave in search of his friends, whispering something in her ear before.

Consciousness does not float too much, so you can still function normally and even talk. Therefore, deciding to take advantage of this, the guy goes to one of the tables with soft sofas, where their small company was located before. Mingi left them as soon as he noticed an attractive guy on the dance floor, who moved so skillfully that Song's jaw involuntarily dropped. As best friends, the others wished him good luck and told him not to forget about contraceptives, but apparently of all four, it was definitely not Wooyoung and Mingi who needed them.

 _God_ , don't let Seonghwa and Hongjoong try to impregnate each other through their mouths.

_God please._

Fuck.

It didn't work. Plus, Wooyoung is not a Christian.

Wooyoung saw this picture so often (almost every party) that he keep it in his mind to the smallest detail and would not really want to remember it. But again it didn't work.

In keeping with tradition, Seonghwa sits back on the couch and supports his boyfriend's waist with his palms while Hongjoong nestles comfortably on his hips and holds Park's face with his hands, kissing him deeply, sometimes burying his fingers in the back of his blond head. Seonghwa goes to the club to make sure his boyfriend doesn’t get drunk to the point of unconsciousness, but every time he loses to him and is tempted. Well, how can he resist when Hongjoong is finally relaxed and open, requiring affection and attention, and not twitching and harsh due to constant orders, fulfilling which he cannot close his eyes for days.

“Fucking god, rent yourself a room”, Wooyoung says in one breath, and grabs his jacket from the next couch, trying to attract attention, to which he gets a disappointed sigh. Hongjoong slowly moves away from her boyfriend, leaving a last weightless kiss on the cheekbone and then on the nose.

“You say that every time”, the blue-haired boy apparently is in no hurry to get off his familiar place and instead turns his head at the guy who comes up, ringing his hands around Seonghwa's neck.

“And you forget where you are every time”, Wooyoung is not even surprised at this answer, so he only covers his eyes and rubs them with his hands, trying to shake off the approaching fatigue. His only desire now is to be in a warm bed and browse social networks for several hours. A huge plus is that tomorrow the weekend starts and the guy does not have to trudge to the ill-fated university. “Is Mingi still here?”

“He left with that guy about five minutes ago”, says Seonghwa and continues to stroke his boyfriend on the head, ignoring everything around him. He always looked at Hongjoong as if he was his greatest treasure and the most precious thing in his life. Hongjoong responded with a love-filled look.

And Wooyoung has never been in love, so these seniors' feelings are not at all familiar to him. But he was not particularly upset and was driven about this - everything has its time, even relationships. The guy is not yet twenty-one, so he has everything ahead of him.

“I’ll also go then and advise you before you go further”. Having received only a short “uh-huh” in response, Wooyoung prayed to all possible gods to calm down this couple, or, in extreme cases, send to these two rabbits impotence.

Calling a taxi on the way out of the club, Wooyoung throws open the doors and finally feels the coolness that his brain needs. The evening is magical - not noisy, but not murderously quiet either. The study year have already begun, so despite Friday night, there are not many students. The wind tickles his skin pleasantly and Wooyoung involuntarily sneezes, straightening the long black strands that reach into his eyes. Recently, his thoughts have all been rushing between the options "grow longer and put it in a ponytail" and "cut the fuck off", but he doesn't give a fuck about what to choose.

The car arrives early and Wooyoung does not have time to notice that he is already on the threshold of his own apartment, trying to insert the key into the keyhole and possibly waking the entire floor with his swarming. Let them say thank you that now is not three in the morning, but only twelve not. This is a plus, by the way, because the child from the upper floor is already asleep, and if the neighbor's dog is asleep, then there is no price tonight.

Pulling off his sneakers in the hallway and throwing them sloppily on the floor, Wooyoung takes off his jacket and inadvertently brushes against his black shirt, lifting the hem. Stopping in front of the mirror, the guy examines his silhouette and a thought arises in his head that has appeared before. Maybe he need to get a tattoo? On the edges, for example. But then what to make?

Deciding to think about this idea in the morning with a fresh mind, Wooyoung walks down the hallway and enters the bathroom. The reflection in the mirror looks tired, so he hurries to grab a cotton pad and wipe off the remnants of light makeup. After wiping his face with a towel, the guy grabs the phone from the bedside table and opens social networks, deciding to check the recent news.

Another sunset photo from Seonghwa with a sugary quote, classmates spend Friday night in karaoke and shoot drunk videos as one of them tries to read Lisa’a rap, and Mingi in stories walks with some guy by the hand. At least someone got it today, that's so joy.

Unable to think of anything better, Wooyoung opens a search engine and googles the standard phrase "tattoo idea", trying to figure out exactly what he wants. Something non-standard and meaningful for him, and the tape just rolls up images of some patterns that every second lazy person beats to himself. Some lions, owls, trees - in short, it was originally in the early 2010s, probably, if not earlier.

“Bullshit”, Wooyoung hisses through his teeth and falls face down on the pillow, inhaling the pleasant scent of the bedding. His eyes begin to close involuntarily from the events of a difficult study week, and he is about to fall asleep when he remembers about something. Or, to be more precise, about someone.

The guy stares into his palm for ten seconds, which squeezes the phone and tries to remember the name of that cute girl, whose number he has written in his bookmarks. She came to the club later than his company, so the likelihood that she is still able to chat a little at this hour, there is a place. So what is her name?

**_Wooyoung_ **  
_Hello, I hope you are still awake_

**_\+ xxx-xxx-xxx_ **  
_Do we know each other?_

  
**_Wooyoung_ **  
_Yes, we met you today at the club_  
_Well, the black haired guy that gave you a cocktail_

**_\+ xxx-xxx-xxx_ **  
_I don't remember that_

  
Wooyoung sighs heavily and looks up at the ceiling, hoping to find answers there. Did so many guys treat her that he already became an empty place? Not even an hour had passed since his departure, and this pretty girl had already forgotten him. It's sad.

An idea of how to remind of yourself comes to mind, so Wooyoung sits down and decides to take a selfie.

**_Wooyoung_ **  
_*image*_

When there is no answer for a minute, he is not worried - you never know, distracted by something, it happens. When five passes, he begins to panic and thinks that he did something wrong and in general is now on the black list. Is he such a looser?

As soon as Wooyoung logs out of the chat, he is immediately answered and the phone vibrates ticklingly in his hands.

**_\+ xxx-xxx-xxx_ **  
_*image*_

  
With a smile on his face, Wooyoung presses the chat icon again and expects some kind of cute selfie, but the joy immediately slips from his face.

The picture opens completely and he immediately closes it, blocking the phone and looking at a dark screen. This is probably some kind of joke, or Wooyoung is definitely a complete loser who has no luck in his life.

After a few seconds of shock, he enters the password and again glances at the display, and then throws the thing onto the pillow next to him.

_Fuck._

_It's a boy._ With black fluffy hair, a shaved eyebrow, and cool full lips.

Quite hot, no doubt about it. But certainly not the blonde from the club.

“What a sucker you are, Jung Wooyoung”, he bursts out loud and a palm bump hits his forehead, showing all the desperation. Besides the fact that he fucked up the number of such a beauty, he sent a photo to some unknown guy. He tries to catch his breath and goes to the kitchen for a drink of water to revive himself, but the phone vibrates again and Wooyoung reads the message, immediately spitting all the liquid on the screen and the wooden floor.

**_\+ xxx-xxx-xxx_ **  
_Shall we send dickpics to each other?_

_What the fuck._

While he is trying to fully realize what exactly he was offered. If it were not for the fact that he was going to write to the wrong person and they are unfamiliar, then it is not a sin to send such a handsome man dickpic, but Wooyoung is a decent lady and at the first meeting he does not send nudes - everything is like Seonghwa-hyung taught.

The finger itself reaches for the "block user" button, as the message from this pervert arrives again.

**_\+ xxx-xxx-xxx_ **  
_Man, this is a joke, loosen up the rolls_  
_I'm not some horny asshole_

**_Wooyoung_ **  
_It's not me who just asked for nudes_

**_\+ xxx-xxx-xxx_ **  
_I'm just bored, I've been carrying boxes all day_  
_And then a message arrives about some club and then selca of a handsome guy_  
_And I decided why not try a luck_

  
**_Wooyoung_ **  
_So I believed you, masturbator_

**_\+ xxx-xxx-xxx_ **  
_I didn't masturbate to your picture_  
_Even if you're cute, I don't argue_

  
**_Wooyoung_ **  
_But who knows_

**_\+ xxx-xxx-xxx_ **  
_You do not believe me?_

  
**_Wooyoung_ **  
_It's not my style to trust masturbators_

**_\+ xxx-xxx-xxx_ **  
_Also sign me like this in contacts_

  
**_Wooyoung_ **  
_OK_

Most likely due to drunkenness, Wooyoung finds such a nickname incredibly funny and his finger is already reaching for the "change contact name" button.

**_Masturbator_ **  
_Fuck, seriously???_

**_Wooyoung_ **  
_Yeah_  
_I'm bored too_

**_Masturbator_ **  
_Is that why you decided to write to someone you met at the club?_

**_Wooyoung_ **  
_Yeah_  
_I expected to see a beautiful blonde, but not you_

**_Masturbator_ **  
_How did it happen?_

**_Wooyoung_ **  
_Apparently I drunk again wrote the number wrong_

**_Masturbator_ **  
_Again?_  
_That is, this is not the first time you write to someone and have problems with numbers?_

**_Wooyoung_ **  
_So that's the first_  
_Before that, I was just told that the numbers are invalid or do not exist_

_**Masturbator** _  
_Aaa_  
_So what's the name of your mysterious stranger?_

**_Wooyoung_ **  
_Uhhhhhhhh_

He could not remember her, no matter how hard he tried - the names of all classmates, friends and relatives mixed into one mess, so it is simply unrealistic to get out of his head a specific name pronounced to loud music.

**_Wooyoung_ **  
_Fuck, okay, I don't remember_  
_But I would like to find her_

_**Masturbator** _  
_And how do you imagine this?_  
_1\. You don't know her name_  
_2\. You do not know where exactly you made a mistake_  
_3\. If you start looking, then out of the nine-digit number, you can make up almost another 90 different, for which you have to write and explain the whole situation, but see point number 1_

**_Wooyoung_ **  
_Are you so bored?_

_**Masturbator** _  
_Yes_  
_I'm just used to analyzing the situation_

**_Wooyoung_ **  
_Well, what else can you say?_

_**Masturbator** _  
_1\. You look 20 years old, so most likely you are a student taking a break after the hard week_  
_2\. You are all bad with coordination when you drunk_  
_3\. Now you are no longer so drunk, because you write without mistakes_

Wooyoung just stares blankly at the ceiling and then back at the screen trying to figure something out. Is this guy a damn medium?

**_Wooyoung_ **  
_I'm 20 you're right_  
_But how old are you?_

_**Masturbator** _  
_Think;)_

**_Wooyoung_ **  
_You might be forty_  
_You will be a pedophile_

_**Masturbator** _  
_You already have the age of consent anyway_  
_And how could I look so good at forty?_

**_Wooyoung_ **  
_You know, I read one fanfic where the guy was 18 and the other 37_

_**Masturbator** _  
_Don't tell me that omegavers_

**_Wooyoung_ **  
_..._  
_Okay I will not_

_**Masturbator** _  
_I'm 21_  
_So I'm your hyung_

**_Wooyoung_ **  
_Piss off_

_**Masturbator** _  
_Rude_  
_So what are you going to do with the girl?_

**_Wooyoung_ **  
_Mmm_  
_Leave it behind?_  
_She didn't like me enough to spend my last money on the account on SMS to unknown numbers_

**_Masturbator_ **  
_Reasonably_

  
For ten minutes there was silence, during which Wooyoung managed to brew his favorite chamomile tea, spill it on his home pants and the floor, and also wrap everything he could.

**_Masturbator_ **  
_What are you doing?_

_Oh, again?_

Wooyoung doesn’t realize what he’s feeling because of the whole situation - it seems like it’s a pity to lose the girl, but this guy is not inferior to her in beauty. Although, when he is silent, or rather does not write, he probably is generally ideal and perfection.

_**Wooyoung** _  
_I'm on my knees_

_**Masturbator** _  
_We're not that close, sweetie_

**_Wooyoung_ **  
_I spilled the tea, idiot_

_**Masturbator** _  
_What's your name by the way?_  
_You call me a jerk, a perversion and an idiot_  
_And I don’t know :(_

**_Wooyoung_ **  
_Oh, exactly_  
_What name would you give me?_

_**Masturbator** _  
_Dori?_

**_Wooyoung_ **  
_Wtf???_  
_This is literally name of a someone’s cat from Stray Kids._  
_He has two more_

_**Masturbator** _  
_His name is Minho > [_  
_Yes, there are three_  
_Sooni, Doongi and DorI_  
_Sooni and Doongi are redheads, and Dori is dark like you_

**_Wooyoung_ **  
_You are such a clown_

_**Masturbator** _  
_Are you listening to someone, Dori?_

  
Wooyoung only laughs and smiles at this treatment, taking a warm sip of liquid. He was compared to a cat. It's cute?

**_Wooyoung_ **  
_God awful_  
_Sorry, I'm into NCT_

_**Masturbator** _  
_127?_

**_Wooyoung_ **  
_Actually U_  
_And WayV_

_**Masturbator** _  
_Thank you for at least Dream_  
_Then you would be a pedophile_

**_Wooyoung_ **  
_Some of them are the same age as me..._

_**Masturbator** _  
_Say it to Mark from the Chewing gum era_

**_Wooyoung_ **  
_I'm actually stan baby Jungwoo :(_

_**Masturbator** _  
_Oh_

**_Wooyoung_ **  
_And Lucas_  
_He can strangle me with his hips and I won't mind_

_**Masturbator** _  
_I just thought you were normal, how you ruined everything_

**_Wooyoung_ **  
_As you can see, I have a talent for messing up_

_**Masturbator** _  
_Remembered how I learned the part of Lucas_  
_He's such a bitch_

**_Wooyoung_ **  
_I agree_  
_You sing?_

_**Masturbator** _  
_Dance_

**_Wooyoung_ **  
_cool_

Another fifteen minutes pass without messages while Wooyoung flips through the channels on the TV, switching from one drama to another and back again. Apparently, this guy has already fallen asleep or he is tired, so he will no longer write. Meaning? It was an unintentional acquaintance and communication may not even live up to the new school week. Apparently Masturbator won't bother him anymore.

**_Masturbator_ **  
_So what about dikpiks?_

_Or will._

**_Wooyoung_ **  
_We're not that close, sweetie_  
_Anyway, I would like to know the name of the one to whom I wrote instead of that beauty_

**_Masturbator_ **  
_I’m a beauty too >[_

**_Wooyoung_ **  
_Controversial_

What's controversial, Wooyoung, he's literally a crush.

_**Masturbator** _  
_Choi San_  
_Yes, like a mountain_  
_No, you are not the first who ask_

**_Wooyoung_ **  
_Wow_

_**Masturbator** _  
_Yeah_

**_Wooyoung_ **  
_How am I called in your telephone?_

_**Masturbator** _  
_Dori_

**_Wooyoung_ **  
_(((_  
_What would you call me besides this cat name?_

_**Masturbator** _  
_Mmm_  
_My boyfriend_

Wooyoung wants to throw the phone against the wall and scream as heart-rending as he can, so that the neighbor's child and dog wake up, supporting his suffering cry, but restrains this desire.

Either Wooyoung is dumb because he definitely wants to say yes, or he is very dumb because he is already typing back.

**_Wooyoung_ **  
_Jung Wooyoung_  
_Offer me this if you see me in life_

**_San_ **  
_See you later_

**_Wooyoung_ **  
_I don't even know where are you from_

_**San** _  
_Seoul_

**_Wooyoung_ **  
_Me too_

The guy sighs heavily, but then realizes that Seoul is a big city, and the likelihood of him and San accidentally meeting is almost zero. This fact is reassuring, because it is unrealistic to find someone in the capital, knowing only the name and appearance without proper help. He does not want to think ahead, because usually all his thoughts turn out to be wrong, but San will not look for him all over Seoul. Will not he?

**_San_ **  
_Wooyoung_  
_I want to check something_  
_So if I don't show up in five minutes_

**_Wooyoung_ **  
_What?_

**_San_ **  
_:)_

Now Wooyoung is scared.

He brushes a little tensely, constantly glancing at the phone screen, expecting to see a message from San and forget about all his worries. But time goes by incredibly slowly, as if deliberately pulling on the guy's already shaken nerves to the maximum. What this wanker has already thought of.

Doorbell.

_Oh no._

The first step into the corridor - most likely the neighbors came back to complain about something. Second - but for what? Third - knees are shaking. Fourth - what if it's some kind of maniac? Then he wouldn't ring the doorbell. Fifth - and looks through the peephole.

_Fuck it._

Fate is clearly mocking him.

The door only opens slightly, but Wooyoung immediately realizes who is standing there.

Black fluffy hair, shaved eyebrow.

“Hi, _Dori_. In life you are prettier.”

Fate hates Jung Wooyoung as much as possible and apparently once again goes into a fit of laughter, looking at his attempts to realize his luck.

And San is only internally happy that he read the name on the mailbox in the afternoon and bothered to ask the watchman who is this mysterious Jung Wooyoung, whom he has not yet been able to see.

“It would be better if I sent you a dick and we never saw each other, _Masturbator_.”

Wooyoung really doesn't understand how much life will continue to make laugh of him, throwing up new unforeseen circumstances each time. For himself, the guy realized that he should never think ahead of anything, because everything will go exactly the opposite. For example, this is how a short blonde from a club turned into a tall black-haired guy on the threshold of his apartment in the first hour of the night.

_Apparently he doesn't drink anymore on Friday nights._


End file.
